poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Legendary Battle Begin's, Data Squad's Final Endgame Part 2
The Legendary Battle Begin's, Data Squad's Final Endgame Part 2 is the seventy-fifth episode and final part of the season 1 finale of Power Rangers Data Squad. This episode is a tribute to Sonic Forces, Kingdom Hearts 3 and The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition. Summary ???, ???. Plot ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? With the Legendary Power Rangers assembled, they depart for the Wasteland to battle Eggman's army, only to realize that they need to stop the Phantom Ruby to win the war, Tails and Classic Sonic infiltrate Eggman's computer network in Chemical Plant and find the Phantom Ruby's weakness: it is directly powered by the Death Egg's core, and without a power source it is useless. In the meantime, Sonic and the Rookie grow closer after going after and defeating a Metal Sonic replica together. Putting their next plan into motion, the Resistance has the Rookie stage a diversion in Green Hill while Sonic shuts down the Death Egg's weapon defenses, thus allowing Classic Sonic to destroy the Death Egg, which in turn causes Eggman and his motley crew to make a retreat to Metropolis. Believing they have the upper hand now, the Resistance target Eggman in Metropolis. However, when Sonic and Tails find Eggman, Eggman has Infinite banish Sonic into Null Space, with the Rookie getting pulled along with Sonic while trying to save him. Eggman then reveals to the confused Tails that he knew the Resistance would eventually target the Death Egg, so he built a hidden backup power supply for the Phantom Ruby underneath Metropolis. Meanwhile, Sonic and the Rookie manage to escape Null Space and rejoin the battle in Metropolis. Catching Eggman off-guard with their return, Eggman retreats with his lackeys to prepare his endgame, which is only mere hours away, while Metropolis falls to the Resistance. ???/??? The entire Resistance eventually confronts Infinite and his army of replicas at the Eggman Empire Fortress in an effort to reach the Phantom Ruby's backup power supply. As Infinite attempts to destroy the Resistance however, Omega, now fully repaired and ready to join the Resistance, arrives and distracts him. Having enough of the rabble, Infinite creates a massive virtual sun over the planet to destroy the entire Resistance in one fell swoop, which has been Eggman's endgame all along. During the chaos, Tails notices that the Rookie has the Phantom Ruby prototype from Mystic Jungle, and deduces that they can use it to neutralize the sun. Since the prototype's design only let the Rookie use it, the Rookie climbs the Imperial Tower and eliminates the virtual sun (although the prototype is destroyed in the process), giving the Resistance a fighting chance. At the same time, Sonic himself confronts Infinite while he is weak from having formed the sun, only for Infinite to regain his full power in his battle with Sonic. At that point, the Rookie comes to Sonic's aid, and together, the two heroes defeat Infinite for good. ???/??? Among the war, Robbie and his team successfully destroy most of Eggman Army members, in the process, Craig regains control of his morpher and reunites with Randell and Kana, while the Delta Zero rangers reunites with Marco, Percy, Chelsie and Brianna, whom Pit recruited for the Legendary Rangers, and Alex, who regains his morpher to protect Lea and Xion. ???/??? Warned by Eggman that he is not done yet, Sonic and the Rookie destroy the Phantom Ruby's power supply, seemingly winning the war. After Sonic and the Rookie meet up with Tails and Classic Sonic however, Eggman reveals that the power source was actually a decoy, and that the original Phantom Ruby has been incorporated into his trump card: the Death Egg Robot. ???/??? Once Eggman remains the last one standing, he provokes Robbie into attacking him by destroying Austin's body, allowing him to acquire the χ-blade and summon the Morphing Grid. Using it's power of time travel against him, Robbie, Mordecai, Sunset, Yoshi and Amy transport him to Angel Groove of the past, with the Eggman Army on the rise thanks to the Ruby and beginning to outnumber the Resistance, Sonic, Classic Sonic, and the Rookie confront Eggman together and destroy his Death Egg Robot where they defeat him. ???/??? After the other Keyblade wielders rejoin the trio, Eraqus's spirit emerges from Terra's body and convinces Xehanort to surrender. Xehanort and Eraqus depart together to the Morphing Grid, while Sora and his friends use the χ-blade to close the Morphing Grid and return to their own time, causing Eggman's army to vanish, leaving the Resistance as the victor. ???/??? With the war finally over, Classic Sonic returns to his own dimension as a result of the Phantom Ruby's disappearance. After the Resistance bids farewell to Classic Sonic, the group sets out to clean up the mess that Eggman has left the world in. ???/??? In the aftermath, Knuckles disbands the Resistance, although not without Silver noting that they still have a lot to do following the war. Feeling that plenty of people out there need their aid, the Rookie parts ways with their new friends, who compliment them for their growth. Tails then concludes that they all saved the world through cooperation, which will make their friendships last forever. ???/??? However, Robbie says he has to the Alola Region for a five day vacation and won't be able to make it to the The concert with the rest of the team and Seeking to find Austin, Robbie uses the power of Master Morpher again to find him, despite the risk of becoming lost forever, but he promises to return. ???/??? Then, Callie is also offered her bag back and notices a rock given to her as a gift by Arnold. The rest of the class, along with Murph, make it on the train with Arnold and had decided not to go to The Nutcracker. Wanda also thanks Arnold for the rock and offers him plastic pellets as a gift. ???/??? Some time after, Sonic and Robbie met up in the Airport to say goodbye to each other before setting off in search of new adventures. ???/??? In a reprise of the episode's first song, the newly second in command, Robin was out of CHS before she jumps out to run and sing alongside her friends. everyone line the city streets to witness the coronation parade, In a final shot of Canterlot City, Twilight takes flight and soars at the screen, proclaiming everything's going to be just fine. Rangers Other Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Delta Squad Rangers Extra Rangers and Megaforce Cubs Legendary Past Power Rangers Battle Star Rangers Trump Squad Rangers World Legion Rangers Electro Force Rangers Solar Force Rangers Crystal Force Rangers Dyna Battalion Rangers Bio Storm Rangers Blitzkrieg Force Rangers Prism Force Rangers Lightning Rangers Animal Brigade Rangers Street Rangers Supersonic Force Rangers Flight Squad Rangers Legendary Power Rangers Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Squadron Rangers Ninjetti Rangers Aquitar Rangers Zeo Rangers Turbo Rangers Space Rangers Galaxy Rangers Lightspeed Rangers Time Force Rangers Wild Force Rangers Ninja Rangers Dino Rangers S.P.D. Rangers Mystic Rangers Overdrive Rangers Jungle Fury Rangers R.P.M. Rangers Samurai Rangers Mega Rangers Dino Charge Rangers Ninja Steel Rangers Beast Morphers Rangers Unofficial Rangers T.Q.G. Rangers Wild Prime Rangers Nine Force Rangers Pirate Force Rangers Realm Force Rangers Mythic Rainbow Rangers Dragon Force Rangers Delta Zero Rangers Speedway Racer Rangers Harmony Force Rangers Mentor *Palutena *Pit *Lord Beerus *Whis Allies *The Rookie (Male or Female) *The CyberSquad (Matt, Jackie and Inez) *Digit *Callie Jones *Ratchet and Clank *Goku *Vegeta *Team Chaotix (Vevtor the Crocodile, Charmy Bee and Espio the Chameleon) *Gohan *Krillin *Piccolo *Tien *Ramirez *Skylar *Barry the Bear *Sabretooth *Spongebob Squarepants *Patrick Star *Sandy Cheeks *General Maverick *Lieutenant Logan Villains *Dr. Eggman *Infinite *Orbot *Cubot *Drake *Ivy *Zeke *Crusher Civilians * Principal Celestia * Vice Principal Luna * Dean Cadance * Shining Armor * Geronimo Stilton * Thea Stilton * Benjamin Stilton * Trap Stilton * Pandora Woz * Chloe Stanford * Zoey Stanford * Danny Jones * Nicole Northwood * Jayden Clark * Mr. Clark * Bodi * Angus Scattergood * Khampa * Darma * Germur * Nicole Northwood * Kelsey Morgan * Jordan Carmichael * Laura Anderson * Travis Romero * Emily * Daniel Songs *???, ???. *???, ???. *???, ???. *The Goodbye Song - The Radiant Stars *???, ???. Transcript *The Legendary Battle Begin's, Data Squad's Final Endgame Part 2 Transcripts Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5